


It's Midnight Somewhere

by Tilltheendwilliwrite



Series: New Year's 2018/19 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff and Angst, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Romantic Fluff, Tony Stark Has A Heart, тэг заменён на Don't copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 03:10:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17236235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tilltheendwilliwrite/pseuds/Tilltheendwilliwrite
Summary: iwillbeinmynest asked:Steve × reader where she doesn't ever get to dress up, bc shes always working/being an Avenger, and she's nervous about how she looks in a formal gown. She's not sure what Steve will think of her. No matter what they try to do they always get pulled away from each other. Steve never gets the chance to tell her how she looks and the reader gets self-conscious. Maybe they miss the kiss or not but eventually, Steve gets her alone and tells her how beautiful she looks. Fluff/steamy things ensue.gigglegirl77 asked:New Years Drabble- Steve and reader. She has a crush on him and makes a resolution to tell him before the night is over but has to go to various parties looking for him. Finds him on her doorstep when she gives up. So obviously they kiss at midnight





	It's Midnight Somewhere

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit of a mish-mash of both requests. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

You hated parties. They were always too loud, too drunk, too disorderly. You hated dressing up in gowns that fit wrong or felt uncomfortable. And mingling wasn't for you. Most of the time you could get out of the functions because Tony knew just how miserable they made you, but not New Year's. 

New Year's, he insisted, was a time of reflection.  A time of hope where one could look toward the future and make changes for the year to come. It was a night for resolutions and self-improvement. 

You'd called bullshit to his face, but when he pouted, you'd reluctantly agreed to go. 

Now you were standing before a mirror in a sparkly blue dress covered in silver stars wondering what the hell you were doing. You had no desire to be here in this crowd of people. You'd much rather be downstairs in the lab or on the sofa reading a book. Preferably with Steve. 

You and the Captain were friends who'd met quite by accident. Tony's personal lab was open to but a select few, you being one of those few, and you'd been working on a new project when he'd come in looking for Tony. 

You hadn't heard him arrive and as you were head down inside the belly of the machine you were building, grumbling to yourself about finicky parts, it had come as quite a surprise when someone spoke to you.

“Tony?”

Your head slammed into the wall, followed by your elbow, knee, and shin when you'd gone head first into the machine. Bloody, bruised, and battered, you managed to yank yourself out the bottom, cursing a foul blue streak, only to stop and stare at the blue eyes peering worriedly down at you.

“Shit, sorry! I thought you were Stark.” He pulled you out by your overalls.

“He's with Miss Potts today,” you mumbled, feeling disgustingly dirty standing next to him.

“Ah. Sorry to interrupt. You should get those cuts taken care of.” He motioned to the one beginning to drip blood down your forehead. 

You took a mostly clean rag from your pocket and stuck it to the wound. “I will.” You wouldn't. They'd heal in time. It wasn't the first time you'd cracked your head open, and it likely wouldn't be the last.

He gave you the look you'd come to learn was his “Captain” face, then reached for the rag and your arm and led you toward the sink and first aid kit. He'd cleaned you up while asking about your work, then left while whistling, letting you get back to it.

After, he'd occasionally joined you when you'd sneak into Tony's lounge to eat lunch, or when a project had stalled and you needed to let your brain rest by reading a book or shooting a round of pool. Often he'd sit and read his own book, or play your opponent as the two of you chased balls around the table.

It was nice, comfortable. Tony teased you about your crush on the Captain, but even if you did harbour leanings of a romantic bent, it wouldn't go anywhere. Steve was Steve. He had way better options than you, the grease monkey protege of Tony Stark. 

When Tony had insisted on your participation at this party, he'd also started dropping not so subtle hints that New Years was a great time to make changes in relationships.  But you liked your relationship with Steve. It may not be exactly as you wanted, but something was better than nothing. Revealing your heart could lead to it being broken, and losing the good thing you had already. 

Still, Tony insisted you be there. He wanted to introduce you around, help you make contacts, and generally schmooze among the people. But you'd barely made it through the door when the noise and lights became too much and you were hiding out in the bathroom.

Staying there all night wasn't an option though, and you touched up your lips before heading back out into the noise. It hit you in the face like a wet blanket, but you forged on, seeking Tony. 

A drunk man jostled into you, sending you stumbling, falling into strong arms. 

“I'm so-” You looked up and gasped. “Steve!”

He looked as surprised as you felt. “Y/N?”

You straightened and tugged at the hem of your dress, riding up your thighs. “Yeah. I look weird, I know.”

“I wasn't going to say weird,” he said, glaring at the man who'd crashed into you. The drunkard scurried away, and Steve returned his attention to you. “I think you look-”

“Steve!” Sam Wilson hurried over, cast you a smile and grabbed Steve around the neck. “C'mon! Thor's here!”

He peeled Sam off his shoulders. “Yeah, I'll be right there.”

“Y/N!” 

You turned to find Tony waving at you and waved back. “I'll see you around, Steve.”

“Dance?” he asked even as Sam tugged at him.

You nodded as you backed the other direction. “Come find me?”

He gave you a thumbs up even as he shoved Sam off him, then the crowd closed between you and you lost sight of him.

***

Once Tony had ahold of you, it was impossible to break away. You met more people, smiled until your face hurt, and shook so many hands yours was permanently frozen in that position. Thankfully, he'd led you away from the worst of the party noise to a space meant for mingling and drinking, though you did very little of that. You'd never been too good at holding your liquor, so drinking and making a good impression did not go hand in hand.

Finally, a reprieve came in the form of Pepper looking to dance with Tony, and you shot her a grateful look. You'd spent hours on your feet, and all you wanted was five minutes to sit down, have a glass of water, and hunt down the server with the crabcakes. 

“Y/N?”

That voice instantly made you smile. “Steve!”

He smiled when you turned toward him. “Tony release your shackles?”

You stepped toward him and lowered your voice. “I'm making a break for it. I need a glass of water and I'd kill for a crabcake.”

“Then we should probably get you one before you commit murder.” He took your hand, glanced around the room, and set an intercept course through the crowd, tugging you along with him. “Oi!” He gave a sharp whistle. “Buddy!”

The poor waiter looked so startled at having Captain America yelling and striding toward him, he almost dropped the tray, but as the crabcakes started to slide, Steve's hand shot out and snatched one, napkin and all, right out of the air and presented it to you with a flourish. 

“Now there's no need for you to stab anyone with  a shrimp fork.”

You burst out laughing at the absurdity, but took the offering and bit in with a sigh. “So good.”

“I know. Tony always has the best catering.” Steve stepped out of the way of the waiter who'd gotten his tray under control before any more had flown off. “So if that solves the craving, I was wondering if-”

“Y/N!”

You flinched and shot Steve an apologetic look. “Karen.” The woman was another in the list of promising engineers working at Stark industries. Unfortunately,  she appeared more inclined to meet an Avenger than work. Her projects lagged, her ability to think of new ones was uninspired, and she'd never been invited to work one on one with Tony. She was smart, but not brilliant and her lack of advancement made her hostile. 

She and her group of “work friends” were why you ate alone in Tony's lounge. It appeared she'd never left high school. 

“You didn't tell me you knew Captain Rogers.” She held out her hand and Steve shook it. 

“Ma'am.”

“Please, you must call me Karen,” she simpered. “And Y/N. You clean up well. I don't think I've ever seen you in anything but greasy, filthy overalls.”

You refused to flinch and lifted your chin. “Well, some of us have work to do.”

She shot you a smile that was all repressed hate before turning back to Steve. “I'd love to dance, Captain, if you're willing.” She fluttered her lashes. 

“I was just going to dance with Y/N-”

“Y/N! Come on! There's someone you have to meet.” Tony rushed over and grabbed your arm. “Carol.”  He nodded to Karen and dragged you away as you threw an apologetic look at Steve. 

“ Raincheck?”

Steve nodded. “I'll find you.”

Once again, the crowd swallowed you both, but not before you watched Karen lay her hand on Steve's arm and smile up at him.

***

Two more hours passed before Tony was dragging you toward the door. “Tony? Where are we going?”

“Lance Devereaux said Juan Ruiz is over at Niguel Marquez's party at the Ritz. We're going over there.  You have to meet him. He's brilliant!”

You knew who Juan Ruiz was, a brilliant man and an exceptional inventor, but you cast a glance back at the party. You never did get that dance with Steve.  Even if he did try and find you, you were going to be gone. But the opportunity to meet a scientist of Ruiz's calibre came only once in a lifetime.

Besides, you doubted Steve lacked company tonight. He probably wouldn't even miss Tony's grease monkey if you were gone.

***

Three parties later, you still hadn't caught up to Ruiz. Exhausted and starving you left Tony laughing with someone whose name you couldn't remember and left. You were nearly to the door when he caught up.

“Hey, kid. Where are you going?’

“Tony, I appreciate all you've done for me tonight, but I'm exhausted. I'm going home.”

“But it's only,” he looked down at his watch and his eyes bugged out. “Christ! Twenty to one! Pepper's going to murder me!”

You chuckled and followed him out to the car where Happy was dozing. The man roused swiftly, and you were soon underway. 

“Can you drop me off at home before you go grovel to Pepper?” 

“Yes, of course. She's going to murder me. I've three texts and one voicemail I don't dare listen to.”

He looked terrified which made you want to laugh. Somehow you contained yourself, but when the drive back to the tower slowed down to a crawl, he began to fidget more and more. You glanced out the window, noticed you were only a block or so from home, and banged on the window of the town car.

“Happy, I’ll walk from here.”

“You can’t do that!” Tony and Happy protested at the same time. “It’s not safe!”

You waved them both off. “It’s a block that way, well lit and perfectly safe. There are even people on the street. I’ll be fine.”

Without waiting for permission, you got out of the car in the middle of the stalled traffic and ran around the back of the vehicle. Your feet were killing you, your hair had long since lost its curl, and you were sure there was makeup down your face, but none of that mattered because you were finally going home. 

Couples laughed and joked, some drunk, some just overly cutesy as they made their way down the street. They made you a little sad. You’d missed your dance with Steve and any chance of a New Year’s kiss. Not that you expected Steve to be that kiss, but maybe someone could have.

You shook your head at your foolishness and turned toward the door of your brownstone. It wasn’t a huge place, but it was home, and the first thing you’d bought when you began making decent money. Better than decent what with working for Tony. 

You were digging through your purse for your keys when the shadow next to the door shifted and you screamed bloody murder. 

“Y/N! It’s me!”

“Steve?” You clutched your keys to your heart and prayed it wouldn’t slam straight out of your chest. 

He stepped into the light; his hands held out to either side. “Yeah, sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“What are you doing here?” You hurried up the steps and opened the door, motioning him to come inside as a few of your neighbours were checking to see what the scream had been about. 

He filled the space. His presence just taking over the entire front entrance and sent you scurrying into the living room. “I said I’d find you.”

You startled and glanced at him as you dropped your purse on a chair and shrugged out of your coat. “I’m sorry about that. Tony wanted me to meet this inventor-”

“Juan Ruiz.”

“-yeah.” You frowned at him. “How did you know?”

He tucked his hands in his pockets. “I texted Tony. He kept stealing my dance partner.”

A blush burned through your cheeks. “Least you had Karen.”

He scoffed a snort. “I can’t believe you left me with her.”

“What?” You thought he’d like Karen. 

“Y/N, she was mean to you. Why would I want anything to do with her?”

You fidgeted with the hem of your dress. “She wasn’t  _ wrong _ . I do spend more time in coveralls than stuff like this. This just feels… weird and I look so stupid.”

Steve moved closer and caught the hand plucking at the sequins on your dress. “You don’t look weird or stupid.” He drew you away from the sofa into the middle of the room where the lights from the street cast patches of yellow glow across your hardwood floors. It caught in the sparkles on your dress and sent shining reflections up to the ceiling and over Steve’s face. From his pocket, he tugged his phone and set it on the mantle of your faux fireplace. “Friday, play my soft mix.”

“Of course, Captain.” Quiet music, the kind a pair of lovers could sway to on a dance floor where no words interrupted the mellow sounds, poured from the speakers. 

“Steve? What are you doing?”

He drew you closer. “Claiming my dance.”

Your heart swelled with warmth. You didn’t care that your feet hurt, our your hair had lost its curl, or there was the probability that your makeup had run beneath your eyes. He was here. He cared enough to come find you. Just like he said he would. 

You rested your head on his chest, noting for the first time the heavy peacoat, and wondered how he’d gotten here. Super soldier that he was, he may have walked. It wasn’t that far to the tower, and for once, New Years wasn’t brutally cold or snowing.

“I was pretty pissed that Stark had spirited you away.”

“Why?” You lifted your head to frown up at him. 

“I had plans. Ones everyone messed up.” The hand on your back lifted to cup your nape. “I kept trying to tell you I thought you looked beautiful. Different, sure, but beautiful. But I always think you look beautiful, even covered in grease or bleeding from a head wound.”

He smiled and you returned it, unable not to, though your cheeks grew warm.

“I was going to dance with you and tell you how incredible I think you are. Tony talks about you all the time. He’s so proud.”

“I know,” you sighed. “Though I think he’s trying to get rid of me.”

Steve’s brows drew together. “Why would you think that?”

“He dragged me all over introducing me to everyone and anyone in my field, talked me up, stood there and listened while other people generally headhunted me, and it didn’t phase him one bit.” You sighed and looked away. “I don’t know what I did, but this wasn’t what I thought he wanted when he said I had to come tonight.” Steve chuckled and the sound caused you to look up. “This is funny to you? There’s nowhere on Earth I’d rather work than with Tony Stark!”

Steve shook his head. “He wasn’t trying to get rid of you. He was showing you off. All those job offers? That’s Tony’s way of getting a handle on what’s likely coming your way so he can cut the knees out from under the competition.”

You gaped at him. “What?”

“You’re his protege. He knows people will be flinging all kinds of offers at you. He took you out, showed you off, introduced you to all those people, so you’d know  _ his _ offer - when it comes - will be the best.”

“Well… shit.” You hadn’t thought of that.

Steve’s fingers tightened on your nape. “But he swore he’d have you back before midnight.” His voice dropped an octave into a dangerous tone.

You swallowed to wet your suddenly dry throat. “Pep… Pepper was pretty pissed.”

“So was I.”

Burning blue, his eyes seemed to sear right through you. “Why?” 

They narrowed as he bent slowly closer. “Who did you kiss at midnight?”

“No… no one. I missed it entirely.” Your gaze darted from his eyes to his lips and back, hardly able to believe what he was implying.

Those piercing blues lifted to the clock on the wall when it chimed one. “One am. Well…” They drifted back to you. “It’s midnight somewhere.”

Before you could fully comprehend what was about to happen, his mouth was on yours and your brain turned off. Time stopped. The world ceased to turn. The universe and all that lived in it froze. All that remained was the thudding of your heart, the gentle sigh of his breath, and the feel of his lips against yours.

When your knees failed, he caught you, and you could feel him smile against your lips. “Didn’t know women in this century still swooned.”

“When you kiss like that they can.”

He chuckled and kissed you again, leaving you breathless and wanting. “Tony said New Years was for new beginnings. I was hoping - if you were so inclined - you might be willing to make a change to our relationship?” 

You smiled up at him and nodded. “Tony said the same to me. Though I could have done without the sparkles and glitter and getting dragged all over New York.”

Steve’s hands stroked down your back. “They’re pretty nice sparkles and glitter. But you know where they’d look even better?” 

You arched an intrigued brow. 

He leaned in and whispered against your ear. “On your bedroom floor.”

-The End-

 


End file.
